


Nightmaes

by louiemakesfanfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiemakesfanfic/pseuds/louiemakesfanfic
Summary: Genji has had nightmares ever since he was cyberized but one person may be able to help him.





	Nightmaes

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my one shot for Gency week I wasn't following any prompts but I did take inspiration from a comic dub here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDIEonhHlx0.

The swords clashed. Genji looked his brother in his eyes only to see anger and no regret. Blood was splashed on Genji's hair and was dripping on to the floor. The dripping was loud. The painting above them telling the tale of the two dragon brothers twisted and turned. The brothers clashed again but there was one difference the sound of a sword penetrating flesh. Hanzo grunted as the sword emerged through his back. 

When Genji saw the blood stained sword he gasped almost louder than Hanzo. The blood continued to drip but louder this time. "I'm s-sorry" Genji manged to breath. Hanzo's hand went to caress Genji's face but could not instead it fell limp. Tears fell down Hanzo's cheeks. That was when Hanzo took his last breath. 

With a pool of red on the floor Genji looked at his hands that were covered with his brothers blood. 

Genji screamed until he was back. He was back in reality where he did not 'win' he lost. The wires connected him to machines that monitored him shackled him in place. He looked around him seeing the medical lab where he spent most of his time.

Genji looked at his one human hand. There was no blood, only scares to remind him he lost. He also saw the person looking at him with a concerned look. Her blond hair hanging around her head swaying as she quickly looked away resuming her work.

After turning off her computer she directed her full attention to Genji. "How are you feeling?" She said wearing a small smile.

"You heard me didn't you?" Genji said ignoring the question. His gaze returned to the floor. His head was aching and his throat felt dry.

"Genji, I hope you know I'm here for you. I'm your doctor and I will do any thing to keep you safe and well." Angela said reassuringly. She approached him and detached him from the wires.

Genji sighed and looked at the ever so caring doctor. "Angela, you do not need to waste you're time on me."

"Its not time wasted when I'm spending it with you." Angela said stood behind him as Genji faced away from her.

"I'm sorry Angela. I must go I think Reyes wanted to see me." Genji said without looking back. He left the medical bay and Angela was left alone. She sat down and put her head in her hands wondering what terrible sin Reyes would have him do next no wonder he had nightmares.

She found him sitting in the cafeteria alone he would usually wait for everyone else to eat before he took off the plate that covered his jaw. Angela deiced to leave him it was clear after their last encounter he was not feeling well. Its not like it was her job to make him feel well.

Angela wished she had approached him that day because she had not seen him for weeks apart from when he was wheeled in unconscious to the med bay.

Genji had been in her med bay three days when he awoke screaming and Angela almost screamed herself. He was staring straight through her. If only Angela knew what his nightmares were and how she could help. Angela went to his bedside forcing him to lay back down. "They are only dreams Genji."

"I-I kill him. I win." Genji said tears rolling down him. Angela's hand interlocked with Genji's cyborg hand. 

"Genji you're fine they are only dreams." Angela said rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Angela do you trust me? Reyes doesn't I'm "unstable" according to him I think he's right. I rushed in I just saw him." Genji explained. 

"Who?" Angela asked.

"My brother. He was just sat there! In the very place he k-killed me." Genji's voice broke.

"Genji. He did not kill you." Angela's hand went to his chest feeling his rapid heart beat.

"I just don't understand. Why me?" Genji said his red eyes looking straight into hers.

"Why you? Because I trust you. And do not listen to what Reyes says. He is wrong. You are a in many ways a miracle." Angela said. Genji's heart beat increased after what she said. 

"Really?" Genji said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Of course." Angela said also blushing now. "I must go get some sleep. Sweet dreams Genji."

Genji slept soundly that night.      


End file.
